<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alias: Vanishing Act by FanWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529905">Alias: Vanishing Act</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter'>FanWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alias (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on the book series, Crossword, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>ANSWERS</p>
<p>ACROSS</p>
<p>4 Necklace<br/>9 Angela<br/>10 Carlino<br/>11 Holcomb<br/>14 Tim Erica<br/>15 Her Father<br/>18 Train<br/>19 Arm Cast<br/>20 Illusionist<br/>22 Homing Beacon<br/>25 Hamlet<br/>26 Armored Car<br/>28 Shoulder<br/>30 Vanity<br/>31 Nicole Bennet<br/>32 Vegas<br/>33 Trevor Raven<br/>35 Milo Rambaldi<br/>38 Amsterdam<br/>41 Santa Barbra<br/>42 Kiss<br/>43 Chosen One<br/>45 Pinsky<br/>46 Ferry<br/>47 Visit<br/>48 Viktor</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DOWN</p>
<p>1 Suite<br/>2 Renovation<br/>3 Noah<br/>5 Bookstore<br/>6 Map<br/>7 Farmhouse<br/>8 Blueprints<br/>12 Brooch<br/>13 Magic<br/>16 Nightwing<br/>17 Six<br/>21 The Dance With Death<br/>23 Art<br/>24 Swords<br/>26 Antique<br/>27 Museum<br/>29 Roses<br/>34 Emily<br/>36 Arms<br/>37 Vanished<br/>39 Sunrise<br/>40 Earpiece<br/>43 Crypt<br/>44 Earring</p></div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alias: Vanishing Act</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ANSWERS</p>
<p>ACROSS</p>
<p>4 Necklace<br/>9 Angela<br/>10 Carlino<br/>11 Holcomb<br/>14 Tim Erica<br/>15 Her Father<br/>18 Train<br/>19 Arm Cast<br/>20 Illusionist<br/>22 Homing Beacon<br/>25 Hamlet<br/>26 Armored Car<br/>28 Shoulder<br/>30 Vanity<br/>31 Nicole Bennet<br/>32 Vegas<br/>33 Trevor Raven<br/>35 Milo Rambaldi<br/>38 Amsterdam<br/>41 Santa Barbra<br/>42 Kiss<br/>43 Chosen One<br/>45 Pinsky<br/>46 Ferry<br/>47 Visit<br/>48 Viktor</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DOWN</p>
<p>1 Suite<br/>2 Renovation<br/>3 Noah<br/>5 Bookstore<br/>6 Map<br/>7 Farmhouse<br/>8 Blueprints<br/>12 Brooch<br/>13 Magic<br/>16 Nightwing<br/>17 Six<br/>21 The Dance With Death<br/>23 Art<br/>24 Swords<br/>26 Antique<br/>27 Museum<br/>29 Roses<br/>34 Emily<br/>36 Arms<br/>37 Vanished<br/>39 Sunrise<br/>40 Earpiece<br/>43 Crypt<br/>44 Earring</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>